


Brotherly Bonding

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam had gone off with Dean for a hunt, leaving Lucifer and Gabriel behind in the bunker. Lucifer had overheard Dean telling Gabriel it was babysitting duty in order to keep Crowley from getting to Lucifer. So the archangels decided to make the best of it.

“Sam is better.” Lucifer smirked and nudged Gabriel with a wing.

“Nuh uh, Dean is.” Gabriel brushed off the wing.

“Care to test that?” Lucifer challenged with a grin.

“Fine.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the library transformed into a small obstacle course.

Two chinchillas were placed at the starting line and let go. The archangels encouraged the chinchillas as they hopped and scurried their way through the course. Gabriel's chinchilla got off course, distracted by a couple pens on the table they were running across. Lucifer's was distracted by a book. Eventually, the chinchillas appeared to decide that enough was enough and just lay down, curled up together, and stared at the two angels.

Gabriel frowned. “Are they really looking at us like...”

Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, little brother, they are.”

Gabriel just laughed. “I don't think I've ever been told to fuck off by an animal before.”

Lucifer just looked sidelong at Gabriel. “I'm pretty sure I heard that one Tyrannosaurus Rex tell you that. Right after you bet it couldn't eat with its hands.”

Gabriel snickered. “Wasn't that the same one that...”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, and Michael's wing still hasn't recovered from it.” He looked at the chinchillas again. “And I told you Sam was better.”

Sam, the chinchilla, had just crossed the finish line with Gabriel's right behind.

Gabriel scooped up his chinchilla. “It's okay, Deanie, you'll get him next time.”

Lucifer picked up Sam and cuddled him. “It'll never happen.” He looked at Gabriel. “I meant to ask. I know you marked Dean. Did he mark you?”

Gabriel nodded and lifted his shirt slightly. Dean's name was on the left side of his stomach. “Kinda surprised me.”

Lucifer smirked and nodded. “Yeah. I was a little surprised when I had Sam's name on me. They're not your normal humans. Maybe that's why they could see our wings?”

Gabriel shrugged and pet his chinchilla. “That or they could because they're our mates? It wasn't like we brought out our wings before around them.”

Lucifer nodded again, stroking Sam lightly. “Maybe.” He looked at the chinchilla, then at the course. “Round two?”

Gabriel snickered. “You're on.”

They let the chinchillas go again to run the course.


End file.
